Novistadors 2: The Horror Continues
by Javilin Yamato
Summary: Two months after the outbreak in 'The Hive' Lloyd must once again face the nightmare when an unknown organization in connection with Bio Medical decides to attain a sample of the virus for thier own uses when things spiral out of control...
1. Additional Info

Characters

here are the stats for the characters that will appear in this story. Hope you enjoy the story as it will follow after this page ^^

Lloyd Irving

Age: 23 Hair: Mahogany Eyes: Brown Build: Natural

Occupation: None

Bio: Former Special-Ops agent, Survivor. Lloyd must now once again face the Novistador threat and save the world from the Bio terror

xoxoxox

Colette Brunel

Age: 22 Hair: Golden Eyes: Sapphire blue Build: Curvy

Occupation: None

Bio: One of the survivors from The Hive, Colette is a beautiful woman whose eyes sparkle like the ocean. She has strong emotions towards Lloyd Irving who along with her survived the incident. She was last heard heading for Flanoir in search of her long lost brother.

xoxoxox

Regal Bryant

Age:31 Hair: Ocean blue Eyes: Blue Build: Toned

Occupation: Gun Collector\Shop owner

Bio: Regal is a resident of Florina City, He is the owner of the Golden Bullet,

A gun shop located in the east district. He is a lover of revolvers and owns a gold-plated Smith&Wesson M629C.

xoxoxoxox

Kratos Aurion

Age: 26 Hair: Auburn Eyes: Brown Build: Natural

Occupation: Police Officer

Bio: None Available

xoxoxoxoxo

and also just for the heck of it here are the creatures they will be facing;

xoxoxoxoxox

Novistador: these winged insects are a dangerous adversary. they are four legged with several glowing eyes and four pedipalps connected to their mouth that end in a single galvanized tooth. their muscles have been augmented, giving them superhuman strength and very durable bodies. they are very nimble in mid-flight and somewhat on the ground. they have many methods of attacking their prey, these include: Grappling their prey and delivering a debilitating midsection kick or spewing regurgitated acid for digestion. they can stand on their back legs, turning their front legs into arms that can deliver deadly swipes of razor sharp claws.

xoxoxoxox

Novistador Alpha: this is the result when a Novistador feeds on fresh untainted blood. it rapidly mutates into a stronger, faster and more deadly form. it grows an extra set of legs, greatly increasing its mobility on the ground. it also grows an extra layer of skin and muscle. A single swipe from this creature's claws completely sever its preys head, making it the most dangerous creature in existence.

xoxoxox

Regenerator: It seems that Bio medical also tested the virus on a number of humans as well. their skin becomes tinted grey and teeth galvanized, but retain their human features. what makes these creatures deadly is that their arms can stretch several feet, dragging their victim to its doom. but what truly makes them terrifying is their ability to regenerate lost limbs, tissue and organs moments after losing them, making them practically invincible.

xoxoxoxoxox

Breeder: The extensive mutations to this insect has made it impossible to discern what the insect was originally, as its name implies, its main instinct is to create offspring of itself, it does this by latching its body onto its preys skull and injecting an egg into its esophagus, where the egg attaches itself to the wall of the throat where it then incubates. This creature is about the size of a full grown tarantula and is very nimble on its four legs and has a whip-like tail that it uses to suffocate its prey into unconsciousness when attached to their skull.

xoxoxoxox

Throatburster: when the eggs hatches, the incubating kraken inside it rapidly grows, causing its hosts throat to rupture it then forces its way out of the hosts throat, hence its name. once out of the body the creature hides itself until it reaches maturity, which it takes up to an hour to complete.

xoxoxoxoxox

Kraken: when the throatburster finally reaches maturity it becomes a creature similar to its former host. The difference is that their form is covered with dozens of tentacles that end in an curved serrated edge capable of deflecting bullets. These tentacles, which whip wildly around its form are its only method of offense. Very few bullets that are fired at this creature actually hit its body as most of them are deflected involuntarily by its tentacles.

And thats it folks, hope you enjoy the sequel and if I get at least 100 reviews I may (keyword being 'may') make another sequel, so tell your friends!


	2. Prolouge

Prolouge

August 12 1991....

I,ll never forget that day...It was the beginning of the end for Florina City

I was a elite Special-Ops agent sent to investigate the sudden communications loss of the underground research lab codenamed 'The Hive'.....

That place....it twisted the very threads of reality. The untold horrors they conducted there...

Ian, Colette and I were the only survivors of that horrendous incedent.....We vowed to make the whole mess known to the public...

But no one believed us.

We were shunned, labeled....treated as if we were outlaws.

And so Florina City continued on its dark path....one that would soon end in its ultimate destruction....


	3. A Terror Reborn

Chapter 1:

The Terror Reborn

Far away in a distant region, a man sits at his desk impatiently tapping his pen. Just then the call he was waiting for arrived.

He picked up the receiver and answers in a monotone voice, his eyes hidden behind deep black sunglasses, he looked in his mid twenties and wore a black business suit and his hair was buzz-cut.

"It seems Zelos has failed at his tests..."

"It would appear so Alex..." The man on the other end answered.

"Its time to pick up where he left off...," Alex said. "And retrieve the sample of the N-virus"

"Our men are en-route as we speak."

xoxoxoxo

Five men clad in white radiation suits stood before two large blast doors that barred them from the sealed lab. They spoke to each other via communicators built into their suits.

"You almost got that lock?" one of them asked.

"Almost." said the one with a pocket PC as he punched numbers into it.

"No life signs so far..." another one said who was holding a life-detector in his hand.

"Be prepared" said the one who seemed to be the leader of the group, he was holding a Heckler&Koch MP5 sub machine gun.

"I got it...." The man with the pocket PC looked up at the doors

everyone stepped back in reflex as the doors suddenly hissed and slowly began to open, the room beyond the door was dark and the man with the gun turned the flashlight attached to his gun on and shined it into the room.

He motioned for them to follow him but was cut off as the life detector his friend was carrying started beeping.

"Multiple life signs! Forty feet ahead of us!"

"That cant be! There was'nt any a moment ago." the leader retorted.

"A error perhaps?" one of the men replied.

"Brace yourselves!" the leader said as they prepared themselves.

The man with the life detector spoke again. "Thirty feet!"

Buzzing noises began to fill the air then stopped as soon as they started.

"Wheres that coming from?"

suddenly there was a growl as a Novistador creeped out of the darkness. Delivering its terrifying glare at their leader.

"What the....hell is that thing!?" One of the men said completely enveloped in fear.

The creature roared and his comrades watched frozen in fear as it shot towards him who raised his gun just as it collided and latched onto him. The hand that was holding his submachine gun was knocked to the the side as the gun fired, showering one of his men with rounds and suddenly jammed up as his friend fell to the floor dead. They continued to watch in horror as the creature spewed acid onto the man visor, eating through it in a matter of seconds as his blood-curdling screams were heard over their communicators. The creature released him from its grip and he crashed to the floor twitching as the flesh on his face was quickly eaten away till his skull was exposed.

The creature snapped its head towards the remainder of the group and hissed as creatures of every shape and size began pouring out of the darkness.

_They did'nt stand a chance....not a chance in hell_

_xoxoxoxoxo_

Author's notes:

This chapter is just a start off for the story, the actual story itself starts in the following chapter.

_Javilin Yamato _


	4. Two Options

Chapter 2:

Two Options

Nightmares....dreams that strike terror into the hearts of those who experience them.....created from images of everyday life and put into full motion pictures to be played in our brain as we sleep. I've experienced them...nightmares. depicting that day on august 12, 1991. They haunt me in my sleep....the Novistadors...

Horribly mutated winged insects with four mandibles protruding from their mouths and Seven glowing eyes that delivered piercing glares. They stand on their back legs and use their front legs as weapons to swipe at you with two sets of razor sharp talons...

Florina City never stood a chance...there was too many of them. They crawled out of manholes, insects of every shape and size along with them. Some of them mutated as well. The military cordoned off the city, letting no one or nothing out. The police attempted to defend the citizens from the creatures. Within a few minutes the police force was wiped out. Fires and power outages spread across the city, leaving everyone in the unforgiving darkness...

I too was trapped in the city, For three days I've taken shelter in a house down on Wimbledon Drive, a street in the east district of the city. I was kept awake by the cries of the dying. The best I could do was wait, Hoping for the impossible.

It has been six days since the outbreak. Running low on food and clothing, I had only two options. I could stay put and face my inevitable death...

_Or survive...._

_xoxoxoxoxoxo_

The house was once again filled with the shrill cry of a civilian and was suddenly cut out as a crack of thunder boomed through the night, briefly lighting the room up and the darkness returned. Lloyd quietly sat at a table in what seemed to be the rec room of the household, in the darkness with a lone candle serving as light. His white, form-fitting T shirt heavily smudged with dirt and a tear on the neck of it. His abs could be perfectly seen through it. His hair was messy compared to its usual spiked style and a cigarette hung between his lips.

"Another one bites the dust..." He said in a sarcastic tone as he picked the nearby lighter off the table and lit his cigarette. A Beretta M92F handgun and a clip was set out on the table in addition to a combat knife and a pack of candles that was salvaged from the the master bedroom of the house.

Its been like this for the last three days. He couldn't sleep. The cries and the screams of the dying haunted him, terrified him. All his memories had faded into nothingness, like they never existed. All he could remember was these past three days.

**FLASHBACK**

**All he could hear were screams as he ran, the hideous insects in hot pursuit of him. He ran as fast as he could, to somewhere, anywhere away from the chaos that surrounded him.**

**But there was nowhere to to run. No where within the city was safe from the Novistadors. So all he could do was hide and pray for his life they wouldn't find him.**

**END**

shortly after he lost them he found himself here, on Wimbledon Drive, attempting to stay hidden in one of the abandoned housing units. Staying away from the windows, sitting in the darkness.

He saw he had no choice but to hide, he had only two full clips of ammo for his gun and a rather useless combat knife. He took a drag of his cigarette and was alerted by a noise from the front door in the hallway next to him.

He quickly jumped out of the chair with the cigarette still in his mouth and ran to the door, placing his body against it as he could hear the sniveling of a regenerator on the other side.

The monster moaned in frustration as it pushed the door failing at its attempt to reach him. After a few more minutes it gave up and disappeared into the downpour outside. Lloyd turned his back against the door and slid down into a sitting position in the darkness of the hallway. It was the twenty-third of those beings that attempted to reach him in the past ten minutes and his stamina was starting to diminish at the hands of food deprivation, the lack of no food within 24 hours starting to wear him down.

It was cause of his training that he hadn't succumbed to it so quickly, he knew that all too well, if something didn't give way soon he would be dead within the next 12 hours.

His mind flew into action. Thinking of all the possible outcomes of his next plan of action. Analyzing the million to one odds of surviving this nightmare.

If he stayed here any longer he would give in to starvation. But yet it would be a death wish to attempt to make his way through the city with limited combat capability.

Things weren't in his favor...

''I got to get out of here somehow'' was his answer as he got up and returned to the rec room table.

He took another drag of his cigarette as he surveyed his situation.

The house he is hiding in is just about fifty feet away from the city hospital, but without any light to see but the flashes of lightning he would be a easy target.....and he would,n get any farther than that with limited ammunition on hand.

''Lets see if I can find a flashlight...'' He said as he picked the half melted candle up and headed off to check the bedrooms for a flashlight.

xoxoxoxox

Meanwhile outside the city walls, a lone jeep approaches the city via highway. The driver is a woman, in her early twenties with long golden hair and sapphire eyes. As she drives through the stormy night, she is lost in thought.

_''I wonder whats going on?'' She thinks to herself. ''Lloyd hasn't answered his phone...."_

"I'll try again'' She said to herself as she picked her cell phone from the passenger seat. She pulled over on the road as she dialed his number and pressed call. A monotone voice answered as the rain pounded on the jeep.

_''You are not within service area, we are sorry for the inconvenience.'' _

''Thats odd, the city's just ahead of me...'' she set the phone down and pondered for a moment.

''It seems this storm isn't clearing up anytime soon...'' She said as she watched the river of rain flowing down the windshield. "Maybe I should stay put for now'' she thought as a flash of lightning went off followed by a boom of thunder.

xoxoxoxo

Lloyd sat down at the table with a small flashlight in his hand and a double sided industrial-grade adhesive strip.

''All right now we're in business'' He said as he picked up the handgun and held the flashlight against the underside of the gun in front of the trigger guard with one hand, then applied the strip to hold it in place.

''There we go...'' He said as he look at the new modification and set it on the table. He then attached the case for the combat knife to his belt. And stuck the extra handgun clip in his pocket. Then sheathed the knife and grabbed his pack of smokes along with his lighter.

''Okay, now to make a run for the hospital'' Lloyd said as he up to the door and put his ear against it.

No noise...at least what he could make out over the pouring rain...

''Here gores nothing'' He commented as he switched the flashlight on.

With gun ready, he slowly turned the doorknob and cautiously opened the door as the sound of pounding rain invaded the house. Even with the flashlight, He felt insecure while he stepped out the door into the rain. He sweeped the beam of light around him, getting a feel of the situation around him. Slowly but surely he began towards the hospital as a flash of lightning went off followed by a crack of thunder. Lighting up the dark street for a split second. But that was all he needed to see that the area was clear so he went from walking and ran up to the hospital doors. The lights were still on to his surprise. He figured the backup generator must have activated when the power went out.

He turned the grip handle on the door and pulled it open. And quickly got inside. He saw corpses around him and blood smeared on the walls as well as the floor. He noticed the corpse of an officer and walked over to then knelt down to examine it. The cop still had his .45 in its holster and the extra clips to boot on his belt. Lloyd removed the belt and fitted on himself

army-style.

'' There should be food in the cafeteria...'' He muttered to himself as he stood up and saw the main hallway ahead of him, the shutter was down and there was equipment piled behind it.

''I,ll have to find another way around...'' he said as he noticed a door to the right and approached it. Turning the knob, he quickly opened the door and surveyed the area. He notice a pocket sized box of 9mm ammunition on the large table centered in the room. He picked it up and stuffed it in his pocket.

He saw a door diagonally left from him and passed through it into the following hallway. There was a food and drink dispenser in front of him and he walked up to the drink dispenser and with one swift kick he shattered the glass display window and pulled a can of Mug root beer out.

''I,m not wasting my change on you'' he muttered to himself as he opened the can and drank its contents in two gulps then discarded it.

With that done and over with, he started down the hallway, checking all three doors to his left on the way down. Finding them all to be locked, so he continued around the corner and walked down the hallway and came to a fork in the hallway. He looked down the corridor to his left and saw that he was on the other side of the barricade. He continued straight until he came to a door n his left.

''Here's the cafeteria...'' he said as he read the name plate. He opened the door and walked in.

xoxoxoxo

Back at the entrance was silent until a chirping sound emanated from outside the entrance. Slowly a Novistador stepped into view through the glass doors as a flash of lightning lit up the outside. It gazed through the door looking inside. Slowly the handle on the right door turned and it pushed it open...

xoxoxoxo

Colette awoke to the sound of silence, realizing the torrential downpour had subsided and noticed the city was just a mile ahead of her and could see the glow of the sun peeking out from behind Akavari mountain.

She wiped the sand of sleep from her eyes and checked the time on the car radio, it was six in the morning. As soon as she was fully awake she turned the ignition key and began towards the city, unaware of the nightmare she was about to enter.

xoxoxox

Lloyd set a tray full of food down on one of the many tables in the room and began to eat. A few moments later he was done. There wasn't even a crumb left on the tray as he picked his handgun up while he stood up.

He snapped his head towards the door as a hiss echoed in the hallway behind it. He rushed to the door as it opened a quarter of the way. His body collided with the door, slamming it shut with such force it sent the Novistador on the other side crashing into the wall behind it. The creature quickly came to its senses and rammed the door full force, knocking Lloyd a few feet away from the door and onto the floor as the door broke off its hinges and fell to the ground with a thud. Lloyd's handgun was jarred out of his hand when he was knocked to the floor and landed about six feet away from him.

The Novistador glaring down at him was different than the ones he met in the hive, it was more muscular and had six legs in total. Each leg having a set of three deadly claws.

It hissed as it jumped into the air and aimed to land on top of Lloyd. He rolled out of the way just in the nick of time and stopped in a crouched position. The creature turned towards him, fully standing up on its hind legs as if it was a human. The monstrosity stood a little taller than Lloyd as it walked towards him as if stalking its prey.

Lloyd quickly equipped the .45 he pick up of the officers corpse and aimed at the creature. The creature stopped its advance and made a foul chirp as it crouched down and shot into the air onto the wall to the left of Lloyd, watching him intently as if it knew he had the advantage over it.

''Exactly, back the fuck off'' Lloyd said sounding tough as he kept the gun sight on it. ''I just finished eating and I'm not in the mood for your bullshit'' Lloyd walked over and picked his handgun off the floor, still keeping his .45 aimed at it. Now aiming two guns at it, Lloyd stood up and

and spoke to the creature.

''you wanna fuck with me now?''

The creature backed away along the wall and hissed at him. It saw a large open ventilation shaft and quickly scurried into it and away from the scene.

''Thought so...'' Lloyd said as he holstered the .45 and used his handgun instead. ''Fucking hate those bastards...''

xoxoxox


	5. The Streets

Chapter 3:

The Streets

The sun was beginning to rise up from the mountain as she made it to the outskirts of town.

'' It is a little strange that there are no cars on the highway...'' She said to herself keeping her eyes on the road. She saw a set of flashing lights up ahead and slowed to a stop in front of a roadblock of police cars, the one her car lights where focused on had a spray of blood on the door. That was all she could see as it still was quite dark out.

''What the....'' She murmured to herself as she opened the glove compartment and took out a flashlight. She stepped out of her jeep and turned on the said object on and immediately saw the where the blood came from a few feet in front of her.

''Oh Martel!!!'' She fell backwards and onto her butt, dropping the flashlight in the process.

The light was still focused on the corpses of officers and military personnel that layed scattered on the blood-ridden ground around them, some missing limbs, guts poured out of some of them, one even missing a head.

She felt like throwing up at the sight of it all, unable to move as fear took her over.

_''Whats going on!? What did this!?'' The thought echoed in her psyche. ''There's so much blood...''_

her thoughts were cut off as she vomited on the pavement beside her. She threw up until there was nothing left in her stomach to expel. She wiped the vomit off her face.

_''Oh Martel'' She uttered mentally.''Lloyd...I have to find him!''_

She grabbed the flashlight and stood up still in a slight state of shock from all the blood and began to search the bodies. She found a .45 near a body of an officer and removed the clip to examine it, there were still a few rounds in it. She slapped the clip back in the magnum and checked the officers belt and found an additional clip and put it in her jeans pocket. She checked one of the cop cars and found a combat shotgun on the back seat and took it, sticking the handgun halfway in her pants.

'' I guess I,m walking from here...'' She said as she walked around the roadblock and began her approach towards the city.

xoxoxox

Lloyd walked silently down the hall and sidled up close to the corner of the wall, he peeked around the corner and saw a Novistador down at the other end of the hall. He hid back behind the wall and figured out his next course of action.

The Novistador sensed him and began down the hall in his direction, when it came around the corner Lloyd wasn't there.

The insectoid chirped in bewilderment and continued down the hall. It just made it to the intersection when a swift kick connected with its face, it stumbled back against the side wall just as multiple rounds entered its skin and the final round punctured its cerebrum, its now lifeless body slid sideways down the wall into a lying position on the floor, orange ooze that served as its blood pouring out of its wounds as Lloyd stepped out of the main hallway.

''One down, a couple of thousand more to go...'' Lloyd said as he headed down the hall the Novistador just came from as he made his way to the hospital entrance.

The first thing he noticed when he made it back to the entrance was it was now daylight outside, which meant the majority of them would be hidden in the shadows until nightfall came once again.

''Good, now is a better time than never to make my way through the city, and find a way out of this place.'' he said to himself as he walked out the doors and onto the streets once again.

The air was laced with fog and mist, making it hard to see over several feet in front of him while he cautiously walked down the empty street, tuning in to his surroundings to make up for the lack

of visibility. He took a left down 71st street and continued with caution, avoiding large debris and cars that littered the streets including a few half-eaten decomposing corpses along the way.

xoxoxox

Colette was now standing before the welcome sign that read 'Welcome to Florina City'

She could tell something was not right here. No people on the streets or the humming of cars, nothing, absolute silence. Even despite the weather the city was always bustling but not today.

She took about five steps into the city and she could barely see the shape of a human through the fog.

''Hello? um...sir?'' She called out to it.

The figure seemed to notice her and began towards her with no reply.

"Um, could you tell me whats going on?''

Just as she finished her sentence she heard a voice behind her.

''Step aside''

She turned around and was staring into a mans brown eyes. His auburn hair stood out and he looked in his mid-twenties. He had a natural build and seemed to be the type of guy that stood out in the crowd.

''Step aside'' He said sternly as he moved her aside and pulled out his .45 automatic and open fire at the figure. It jerked as each round struck it and fell to the ground.

He ejected the empty clip from his gun and stuck it in his pocket, then inserted a full one in the gun and cocked the slide to load the first bullet into the barrel.

''We have to find a place to hide.'' He said as he turned to face her.

''They're crawling all through this district.''

''What are?''

His reply was cold and precise. ''Crimson eyes'' he pointed ahead of him. ''There is a abandoned food store over there, we,ll take shelter there.

''O...ok'' she said a little bewildered at the turn of events.

They quickly entered the said building and the man went behind the counter to turn the lights on.

''Thank you...''

''No need for thanks'' The man interrupted as he holstered his gun. ''Its my duty to serve and protect. So you're...?''

''Colette Brunel, you?''

''Kratos Aurion, I've heard about you.'' He paused for a moment. '' You were one of the people that claimed Bio Medical was secretly developing bio-weapons in their underground lab...'' He grunted as he shook his head. ''If only we believed you guys''

''What do you mean?''

''Someone opened the lab, and they invaded the city.''he said, _'they'_ being the Novistadors.

Colette's eyes widened as fear overpowered her. ''No....no...'' She murmured as her mind began to shutdown. A dizzy spell took her over and she slumped against the wall behind her for support.

''Hey you ok?'' Kratos asked.

_''you've got to be alive Lloyd...I have so much to tell you...''_

''Have you seen anyone else?'' was her reply.

He shook his head as he crossed his arms and laid his back against the wall near the door, He saw the Crimson Eye that he shot at amble its way down the street by the city statue. ''You're the only one I've seen in three days.''

''So this has been going on for three days...'' She said quietly, her hopes of finding him quickly fading away.

''Is...there someone your looking for?'' Kratos asked her, his expression blank.

''I came back cause I heard my older brother was here...'' her sentence trailed off.

''Alex Winchester'' Kratos finished for her.

''How did you know?''

'' He was an officer just like me...he always talked about you, how beautiful you were, how you loved to draw the sunset and scenery.'' He chuckled on his next sentence. ''Even that time you got a sock stuck on your head when you where a child''

Her red tinged cheeks were hidden by her hair as he finished his sentence.

''There was one thing though'' He said as he paused to remember it. ''He said that if I saw you to tell you 'Please forgive me.' shortly after he told me this he resigned from the force and disappeared.

'' 'Please forgive me' ?'' she murmured under her breath. _''What does he mean by that?'' she thought to herself._

Kratos somehow sensed this and commented.

''I,m in the dark what he meant by it. I figure he meant he was sorry for not being there in your life...''

''I suppose'' she replied dryly as it was bothering her.

''You just happened to show up at the wrong time.'' Kratos added seeing her distress on the matter.

''He's not the only reason I,m here...'' she stated softly.

Her half-seen expression spoke louder than words to Kratos. ''Your boyfriend?...or is it cause you like the pizza made in this town?''

Her hidden blush intensified at his remark as she unconsciously began twiddling with her two index fingers. ''No...its not like that...we're just close friends.''

Kratos chuckled. '' It must be your first time being in love with someone, I have a knack for reading expressions..,'' he continued on. ''You want to tell him how you feel but you fear rejection. You feel as if you owe your life to him. But at the same time it was a meeting of chance.''

''Mhm'' She nodded. '' I do owe my life to him...''

''Makes you wonder if there is such thing as destiny'' He unwound one arm to brush a strand of hair from his face. ''Or if it's just a mere coincidence of what occurs to us in everyday life.''

''I have a feeling it was destiny...'' she said as she looked at the ceiling.

_''His destiny to save me.....from the Novistadors.''_

xoxoxoxo

Lloyd now stood at the intersection of 71st street and Main street.

There was a lot of debris ahead of him making it a risky trek if he continued forward and the path to his right was completely blocked off. He glanced up Main street and saw a creature silently walking around that he never encountered before.

_''What the hell is that?'' He thought to himself._

From what he could see, the creature in question whose back was turned towards Lloyd stood as tall as the average adult and was pale in color. Its body was slim and its skin seemed perfectly smooth but tough.

The creature began to turn around. Lloyd, seeing this hid behind a totaled car.

The creature looked down the street intently, as if looking for something or waiting for someone to appear. The humanoid, despite the lack of a mouth or nose made a deep, barely audible purr-like grunt as it casually strode at a slow pace down the street in Lloyd's direction.

Lloyd sensed it approaching and managed to open the dented car door and nearly shut it behind him. Within moments the creature was standing in the middle of the intersection across from the wreaked car, and looked around as if studying the surroundings.

Lloyd was crouched in the driver's seat of the car, barely visible cause of the tinted windows and windshield, watched the creature.

The humanoid was looking directly at him, its crimson red eyes delivering a nerve-shattering glare. It's face was shaped as if it was wearing some kind of mask.

The creature looked to Lloyd's left and began walking in that direction. Lloyd waited.

The car jerked violently as the driver's door was ripped right off the car and a arm shot in. With alarming force it threw him out of the car and he landed with a crack on the pavement.

Lloyd weak fully sat up and shook his head, his eyes locked with the blood red eyes that hovered above him. It seemed like minutes the creature stood there glaring down at him as he was at it. Suddenly something strange invaded his thoughts

_''R..run Lloyd''_

_''Sheena?''_

_''Lloyd...run...I....can't hold back much longer''_

The creature hand flew down, grabbing Lloyd by the throat and with inhuman strength lifted him off the ground. Lloyd made a futile struggle to break the grip on his throat as it began to cut off his oxygen.

_''Lloyd...this is the matured form of the creature that bursted out of my body...it stole my mind, my memories....you have to do it Lloyd...you have to kill it...you have to kill me''_

The humanoid tightened its grip on Lloyd's neck. Lloyd winded up his leg and with a resounding crack his foot collided with its chin. The creature released him was knocked back a few steps as Lloyd landed on his knees and coughed hoarsely, air pouring into his lungs. He shakily stood up as the psychic's eyes glowed with fury. The creature shifted pose as multiple spots on its body split open and thick tentacles shot out, each ending in a scythe-like appendage of varying sizes.

Lloyd readied his gun as the humanoid began towards him, its tentacles whipping wildly around its body. Lloyd squeezed the trigger and the round shot out of the barrel and a shower of sparks shot off one of its tentacles, Lloyd realized the bullet had ricocheted off the scythe appendage that continued to whip around. Lloyd fired off another round and that one ricocheted as well. One of the tentacles whipped in a wide arc and Lloyd lurched back just in time as the blade tore a hole on the fabric of his shirt along the chest horizontally. Another tentacle took a swipe at him vertically but he dodge that one as well, but he didn't dodge the next tentacle that was swung at him diagonally and it sliced him in the said angle through the fabric and left a decent gash along his chest which left his shirt tattered and sent him in a slow 360 spin.

Lloyd stumbled back a few steps and pain washed over him as he clenched his bleeding chest. The humanoids tentacles stopped swinging around and hung around its body in varying positions.

''Damn it all...'' He grunted.

The creature readied its tentacles to deal the final blow when there was a sudden and deafening roar more fierce than a lion.

_''What the hell was that, or better yet, where did it come from?'' Lloyd kept his eyes on his surroundings._

The Crimson Eye turned its glare down Main street and Lloyd looked as well and spotted a large, muscular figure in the fog.

Lloyd stared in horror as the creature came into view at a casual pace. It had no eyes or nose and the outlines of the crown of its large skull could be seen, its arms thick and muscle-bound it looked as if it could snap a five foot thick bar of titanium like a twig. Its chest was thick and laden with a large set of abs and stood on two large powerful legs that caused tremors with each step it took.

_''Its the Serton! _(pronounced Sir-ton) _run Lloyd!!!''_

Lloyd booted into gear and hid behind a mountain of debris a few feet away and watched as the two grappled each other like the way they do at the starting of a match in WWE. The Crimson Eye's tentacles where doing little to the Serton's body.

''_Lloyd...Colette is waiting for you'_'

_''She's here?''_

_''Yes...shes with a man.....with auburn hair....L...''_

The Serton roared as it broke the grapple and grabbed the Crimson Eye by its left arm. With one mighty swing it sent it flying into the wreaked car and flattened it, parts and shredded metal flew in all directions. The humanoid staggered back to its feet and swung a tentacle at it, with amazing speed the Serton caught it with its large hands and tore the said appendage clean off the creatures body. Blood poured out of the torn off appendage as the monster tossed it aside.

Lloyd had a perfect opening to run past them and into the nearby building he could see in the distance and took it. He shot into overdrive and flew past them and skidded to a halt in front of the door to the building and without delay got in, shutting the door behind him.

The Crimson Eye fell back three feet as the Serton's fist connected with its face. It tried to get back on its feet when the monster,s massive foot dropped down on top of its head. The creature roared as the humanoid grabbed its leg and failed to remove it from its head and with a sickening crunch the Serton crushed its head. Spinal fluid and blood streamed out from under its foot as it removed it and cried in victory.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew....that was a long chapter!

And about the new creature I didn't mention in the characters

and creatures list on the first page I,ll give you a brief Bio of it.

Name: Bio-weapon no.003

Codename: Serton

Height: 7'2

Weight: 565 Pounds

Bio: Just the sight of this creatures strikes fear into the hearts of even the bravest men. The Serton was one of the first few humans to be tested on. it is distinguished by its lack of a nose and eyes, the outlines of the crown of its skull and its massive frame. Its strength is beyond superhuman and can leap quite far despite its size. Its insane reflexes allows it a reaction time of 0.00001 seconds. This creature was the result of a fluke in the genetic code of the virus making it impossible to replicate this creature. The Serton has a computer chip planted on the nerves in its brain that controls its actions towards its surroundings.

And further more, from this chapter on any sentence written like _**this **_represents thoughts, commands or data that is streaming inside the Serton's mind via the computer chip in it's head.

See you next chapter and don't forget to review!!!!


End file.
